


SPRINKLES AND FRECKLES | changlix

by louvsiren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Human Seo Changbin, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvsiren/pseuds/louvsiren
Summary: "changbin?" the mention of his name ringed in his ears, his boyfriend's sugar coated voice snapping him out of his almost trance like condition. warmth spread inside the ravenhead as he shifted his gaze to the fairy, standing up from his sitting position and approaching him with a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.-or, in which felix has changbin completely under his spell.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	SPRINKLES AND FRECKLES | changlix

the sky had slowly colored in a soft orange as the sun set, clouds appearing like sweet cotton candy as they were gently carried by the warm breeze that made changbin close his eyes with a content sigh.

it was peaceful, and none could be heard beside the faint splashing of a waterfall. rays of the sun were reflecting off the colorless liquid, making it look like thousands of gems that were starting to spread inside the narrow brook the same way a flower blooms in spring. once you look closely, however, it wasn't only the water that was shimmering in the sunset, but more the flapping wings of the mystery that were fairies.

no matter the countless of times changbin has already sat here, waiting for 𝘩𝘪𝘴 fairy to arrive, this place never failed to make him feel like he was in some kind of parallel universe — when in reality it was really just the local park of his hometown, that somehow, someday, started to look different for the ravenhead. it wasn't long until he found out it were the doings of his boyfriend, disguising his mortal vision with the dreamy reality that was fairy dust, and allowing him a look into his world.

"changbin?" the mention of his name ringed in his ears, his boyfriend's sugar coated voice snapping him out of his almost trance like condition. warmth spread inside the ravenhead as he shifted his gaze to the fairy, standing up from his sitting position and approaching him with a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. 

fairies were by nature very timid, and careful creatures. that is, until you gained their trust and they could be carefree without worrying — letting their true colors shine with their bubbly personalities. keeping that in mind, it wasn't much of a shock for changbin anymore when his boyfriend was in his arms within a single beat of his wings. "eager as always, huh felix?" the fairy giggled and nodded shamelessly, fuzziness fogging changbin's mind once a plush pair of lips kept him from speaking further.

it was just them for awhile, kissing underneath the shining starts of the night that had settled upon them. changbin began to caress felix's furry wings, feeling the boy shudder from his touch. there wasn't a thing changbin didn't love about felix, but the magnificence that were his wings counted to his secret favorites.

feathers the color of the sunset, soft as one imagines clouds to be. sensitive like a mimosa, which is known to crumble in itself just by a touch. against all odds, however, there was nothing more powerful than the wings of a fairy.

once their lips parted, it was on felix to feel fuzzy at the sight of his mortal boyfriend. before changbin, the fairy didn't know much about human feelings. fairies don't use terms for what they're feeling, so even now, he could never put into words what he was feeling as he soaked every detail into his vision — from the ravenhead's swollen lips, to his dark orbs that transfered a sense of safety to felix, despite their lack of color. 

fairies are taught to live by instinct, the words of their heart. so whatever these feelings were, he stopped questioning them, and only fell deeper as the time went by.

felix was immersed in his own thoughts, while changbin counted the freckles that were placed across his cheeks like sprinkles of stars. they had a slight shimmer to them, causing his appearance to become even more magical if it wasn't for the fairy's already orange hair — traces of fairy dust in them spiking changbin's attention.

the ravenhead ran his fingers through felix's silky-smooth curls, a fond chuckle surfacing from his throat at the sight of the fairy dust sticking on them.

"changbin?" said male hummed, shifting his gaze back to his boyfriend who's cheeks were suddenly painted in a tint of pink. changbin resisted the urge to count his freckles for the nth time and waited for felix to continue while he sneaked his arms around his waist.

the next words left changbin's heart thumping in his throat, caught off guard by the heaviness that lied behind them.

"i want to visit your world."

— 𝙏𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙎𝙆𝙄𝙋 —

"binnie look!" changbin chuckled at his boyfriend's bright nature and stood behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, following the younger's gaze to the illuminated ferris wheel which was placed in front of them in all its glory.

introducing felix to his world made changbin insecure at first. the fairy was just so innocent and used to the warm interactions within his folk, that it left the ravenhead anxious of the damage that some harsh impressions of his world could leave. felix's world was kind — generous. changbin's, however, was the complete opposite of cruelty and greed. maybe that's why it took only one proper look into the fairy land, for changbin to consider leaving his world behind. 

an excited squeal and tug on his sleeve snapped the ravenhead out of his thoughts, bringing his attention back to his boyfriend. "that thing that lifts us up is here, c'mon!" changbin had no time to response as he was already dragged into the cabin of the ferris wheel. 

one of the instructors told them to stay seated during the ride and added on that, a rather monotonous 'have fun' if you ask changbin, at the end. "thank you!" felix beamed and bounced with his legs up and down, the ravenhead silently cooing at his boyfriend's action. 

a few seconds after and their cabin took off. felix's face was almost instantly pressed to the window and changbin found himself staring at the beauty that was felix — 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘺. the colorful lights of the different attractions were reflecting off felix's delicate features, enhancing his contoured jawline and sharp eyes. there was still a bit of his fairy dust present in his orange curls and changbin was pleased to notice that some of it had found their place on the fairy's freckle kissed cheeks. 

changbin decided that felix had inspected the outside enough and began to whine playfully, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. once he had successfully gained his attention, felix giggled — sweet, and bright. like chiming bells in christmas. 

felix straddled changbin's lap and rested his head on the latter's buff chest, sighing contently as changbin began to run his fingers through his hair while having one arm secured around his waist. 

"what do you usually do on a ferris wheel?" felix lifted his head and folded his hands overneath changbin's chest instead, putting his chin on them. he looked up to changbin with big eyes, curiosity glistening within their depth. the ravenhead smirked once he realized they had arrived on top of the ferris wheel and would stay there for approximately ten minutes. 

"well," changbin caressed felix's cheek, paying attention that he wouldn't accidently remove the remaining fairy dust. "people usually look at the scenery, or simply talk. we could do something else, though." felix titled his head in confusion, waiting for the older to continue. 

once changbin did, the fairy clutched his hands on the other's leather jacket and pressed his whole body against changbin's to reciprocate the kiss. electricity flooded through felix's veins at the contact of their lips, heat invading his cheeks and painting them with a soft blush. the ravenhead cupped felix's thighs with his hands, the slow rhythm in which he was starting to rub them leaving the fairy gasping into the kiss. his breath hitched in his throat and it only took so much until felix would melt into changbin's touch. 

the fairy was absolutely thrilled by the adrenaline he felt whenever he was with changbin. the rush, that the feeling of the older's plush lips abusing his own sent throughout his magical body, was something he had never felt before, and couldn't live without anymore. 

changbin reluctantly separated himself from felix once he noticed him losing control, the effect of the fairy dust beginning to fade and slowly revealing his majestic wings. the fairy didn't seem to take notice of that quite yet, latching his lips underneath changbin's jaw. the ravenhead trembled by the gentle touch, bringing felix's face back up to leave one last kiss on his lips. 

little pants left felix's swollen, red shining lips. gaze slightly hazy, and cheeks covered in a prominent blush. "how about we continue this in my apartment?" the fairy bit his bottom lip, nodding flustered with a giggle surfacing. 

"i'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything on ao3, so I'm kind of nervous but oh well, I love changlix so I hope this did them justice. also, felix fairy. 
> 
> I'd love some feedback and if you enjoyed maybe leave some kudos so I know :] 
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
